1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a muffler, more particularly, to a muffler capable of eliminating the noise caused by the exhaust without over impeding the flow of the exhaust.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The muffler is designed to reduce the sound wave so that the noise out of a car can be lowered to an extent which is within physical tolerance and permission of law.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are the cross-sections of two conventional mufflers. FIG. 1 is a bored and straight passage type of muffler which is usually installed on a sports car to make the exhaust flow in relatively large quantity thus creating a greater power. FIG. 2 is a barrier plate type of muffler which is made of plural bored plates or other barrier plates, and is widely used in the production of a large number of cars. This type of muffler can lower the flowing speed of the exhaust when it enters the inner barrier plate of the muffler so that the formation of sound waves can be prevented.
Both of the aforesaid two mufflers have their advantages and disadvantages. The former permits the engine to exhaust smoothly but the noise produced by the exhaust is too high. The latter can lower the noise by impeding the flow of exhaust but its excessive interception of exhaust flow can result in a high resistance and an increase of back pressure, thus greatly reducing the efficiency of the engine. cl SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved exhausting muffler which not only can have a relatively high rate of flow of exhaust to reduce as much as possible the damage of engine but also can lower the noise to the minimum extent.
According to the present invention, the muffler comprises a bollow main body with a connecting pipe at each of its two ends which can connect with the exhaust pipe and the end pipe, plural steel circles fixed to the inner portion of the main body for partitioning the main body into separate spaces, a cone integrated with each steel circle for dissipating the exhaust and make it expand and cool, and a barrier plate fixed to the right side of each steel circle which is used to have the exhaust impeded and reflected back to flow away through a cylinder at each center of the barrier plate so as to reduce the speed of its flow and prevent the formation of sound waves.
On the surface of the aforesaid cone and cylinder pipe are a series of orifices which can absorb or weaken the high pressure vibration of the exhaust stream in order to lower the noise.
For the other objectives and features of the present invention, refer to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment along with the drawings.